Rides-the-Serpent
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background: Rides-the-Serpent eamed his name when he was merely a cub, by inadvertently offending a Mokolé and having to defend himself from the retaliation of his new enemy. Though it took a great deal of doing, he proved himself worthy in the eyes of the other werejaguars by literally riding on the back of the enraged crocodilian until it exhausted itself. Most of the Balam believed he was destined for greatness. They were right - after a fashion. Rides-the-Serpent would have been content to live as the other Balam, if it weren't for his constant visions of the past. He knows his ancestors were revered as Messengers of the Gods, all but worshipped by the mortals. To his way of reckoning, that should never have changed. His frustration with the Imerlopers has grown over the years, and he has killed four Garou in his life - at least, four that others know of. After his meeting with Mictlan, a powerful mummy that once befriended his ancestors, Rides-the-Serpent began to let his hatred of the lnrerlopers grow and fester like an open sore. In his anger and frustration, he foolishly let the Wyrm into his heart. Rides-the-Serpent is a powerful figure in the prime of his life. His skills as a hunter are well honed, and his instincts seldom let him down. He has taken to sacrificing the lnterlopers, both human and shapechanger alike, to che ancient gods of the Aztec people. He has never realized that he is feeding the Storm Eater instead. lmage: Rides-The-Serpent always dresses in the tradicional regalia of his people. He is short and stocky, with hair that is starting to gray at the temples. Were it not for the obvious madness in his eyes, it would be possible to think he was merely an eccentric who is trying to live in the past. In his Crinos form he tends to snarl constantly, enraged by the many things that have happened to the Aztecs over the centuries. He carries several weapons, bue the one most likely to be used is the ceremonial dagger he carries for performing ritual sacrifices. Breed: Feline Tribe: Balam Physical: Strength 5 (7/8/8/7), Dexterity 5(6/ 8/7/8), Stamina 5(7/8/7/7) Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4 (3/0/ 0/1), Appearance 4 (3/0/0/4) Mental: Perception 4, lntelligence 5, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness3, Athletics 5, Brawl5, Dodge 5, Empathy 3, lntimidation 3, Primal-Urge 4, Subterfuge 2 Skills: Etiquette 3, Leadership 4, Melee 5, Performance 3, Stealth 5, Survival 5 Knowledges: Culture 3, Enigmas 4, Linguistics (Spanish), Medicine 4, Occult 3, Rituals 4 Backgrounds: Allies 4, Contacts 5, Fetish 5, Kinfolk 4, Pure Breed 5, Rices 3, Totem 4 Gifts: ( 1) Heightened Senses, lnspiration, Razar Claws; (2) Catfeet, Healing Sleep, Spirit of the Fray, True Fear; (3) Eyes of the Cat, Gnaw; ( 4) Lord of the Wilds, Stoking Fury's Fumace; (5) Song of the City-Beastt Rank:5 Rage 9, Gnosis 7, Willpower 8 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:Balam Category:Tales from the Trails: Mexico Category:Werewolf: The Wild West